The Joys of Pregnancy
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: Weiss and Ruby are now settled into a happy, stable and married life. Onto problem is Weiss has to endure the final two months of Ruby's trimester; along with the package of her wife's pregnancy. Rated-T for safety and the nods to the sexual jokes.


**OK, so, before I continue on again with** ** _Never Stopped Loving You_** **, it's been awhile since I last did a RWBY fic. It's a little bit different to my usual styles, because I don't generally do all out humour, with a few sex jokes and references to throw in. This is inspired by a YouTube video I watched a few times and it's hilarious!**

 **The inspiration is from Princess Sakura Serenity RWBY comic dubs. Check out her comics dubs, especially the RWBY ones, they are awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Morning: tired._

 _Afternoon: dying for a rest._

 _Night: can't sleep."_

\- Unknown

* * *

Ruby was inside the kitchen with her pet corgi Zwei, joyfully happy. She gently rubbed the defined bulge in her stomach, the new member of the Rose-Schnee family will be coming soon and her older half-sister Yang; is now settled with Blake Belladonna, especially can't wait for the new arrival. The couple haven't spoken about having children yet, but at the moment, they are still carrying out hunts. Despite Salem's fall, Grimm are still appearing and terrorising small villages. The Creatures of Grimm aren't as numerous as they once were, with their leader gone; but they still pose enough of a threat and to mention Goliaths are still around too, being _Class A_ Grimm.

Ruby's wife, Weiss is now running The Schnee Dust Company and has made major amendments within the company; of course with help of her best friend Blake. With her help, the company has been reformed and is now a much safer workplace for both humans and especially the Faunus. Blake's race were the target of neglect, mistreatment and discrimination and they were the new CEO's top priority. Now, the Faunus workforce are treated as equals, Weiss implemented revised Labour Laws, Wage Equality and is co-founder of the Faunus Labour Union. Weiss decided to move the main headquarters of the company to Vale to be closer to Yang and Blake, who reside there. They also had a mansion built, dubbed Rose-Schnee Mansion. Things were really turning around in Remnant, the world is now in a true time of peace. That is until Ruby's mood suddenly changed.

"I'm so drained!" She moaned, "I want to do it, I know I shouldn't but…" A few hours passed and Weiss wasn't long out of work from being in the office sorting out paper work. She knows Ruby must be bored being cooped up inside the house, then the kitchen needs to be restocked. Oum forbid her wife's unusual fetishes with food and strange cravings. However, what was very important was cookies and lots of milk, if they weren't there; she be buried six feet under BY HER LOVING WIFE! Weiss is thankful while Ruby is carrying her child, she decided to lock up Crescent Rose in the weapon's vault in the basement, along with Mrytenaster for good measure. Dear Oum, the damage twenty-six year old Ruby could do with it, pregnant or not. Then Weiss really does not want to pay another five hundred lien to plaster up fifty calibre bullet holes in the wall and that's praying they are only standard bullets; which majority of the time they were, and not dust infused! That did happen in the early weeks when Ruby was starting to have mood swings. Therefore, Weiss had the lovely thought of taking Ruby out to do grocery shopping with her and perhaps take Zwei too. He's a small corgi and an obedient one too, he can't do that much damage. Unfortunately Weiss was met with something else.

"GO! GO AND JUST LEAVE ME!" Ruby screamed. Weiss cringed, even shutting one eye and slightly looking away. She did notice the slight glow in Ruby's silver eyes and it was scary! Of course she had to go and wed the girl she loved back in First Year of Beacon Academy. That very girl who has eyes that are linked to an ancient legend which is very much real! While silver eyes are a very, very rare trait; Weiss is mentally praying to Oum that their child will not have silver eyes. She can deal with one, but two? Oum help her! Weiss is actually glad that she has white hair, it's going to hide all the greys she'll get as they get older. While Weiss is usually strong and assertive, a pregnant, mood swinging and hormonal Ruby is enough to break her down to a stuttering mess.

"N- no to g- grocery shopping. Got it." She said, giving her the friendliest smile she could muster. Then suddenly, she was grabbed by the collar of her jacket, which she regrets buttoning up; as she is pulled down to her wife's height. _'Oh Oum! Her mood swings again!'_ She thought with dread. Weiss knew she had to settle this and fast. "Ruby please! It's only…" Ruby cut her off. They stared at each other, eye to eye; ice blue that is on the verge of melting, meeting hard, steel grey eyes. Weiss doesn't know what's more terrifying, her pregnant wife or fighting Grimm.

"SHUT IT" Ruby snarled, like a Beowolf. "You say ' _two more months_ ' one more time, I will throw you through the ceiling!" Weiss knew exactly how to diffuse this, she doesn't want to add fixing a human sized hole in the roof to her list. That cost more than the walls!

"C- cookies… with m- milk?" She stuttered,

"Now!"

 _Three Hours Later…_

Weiss was in the sitting room, sitting in the single armchair, knees curled up, literally shaking. Ruby has done the impossible: break down a Schnee. She's never been so terrified in her life! For Oum's sake! She's going to have Post-traumatic Stress Disorder after this! This whole thing is making the CEO wonder what Ruby's mother was like carrying her. Oh man! She feels sorry for Mr Xiao Long if Summer Rose was like this. Although, you know what they say: ' _Like mother, like daughter_ ' and it's very unfortunate that Ruby literally inherited ninety-nine point nine percent of her mother's genes. Zwei sat next to Wiess, cuddling next to her in attempt to calm her nerves; there's only two months left! They're nearing the end of the third trimester and soon, that baby will be out of Ruby's womb and hopefully things will calm down.

Weiss has to thank her lucky stars that Ruby is now asleep in their master bedroom after having her cookies and milk. Thankfully, she wasn't yelled or growled at, Oum! Even Zwei had the intelligence to stay away from Ruby when her mood shifts. She didn't even comprehend the door opening and closing! She was just. Too. Damn. Traumatised! The glyph user momentarily recalled contacting Yang, to come down to the Rose-Schnee household, saying it was an emergency. It doesn't take Yang long to arrive and no doubt her motorbike: Bumblebee is parked outside in the drive. Yang saw her sister's wife curled up on the chair, completely out of it! It's like she has seen the scariest Grimm ever recorded. Yang pinched the bridge of her nose and walked up to Weiss, sighing.

"Do you think you're overreacting?" She asked, unsure if her words even reached Weiss. "I mean, it's Ruby. Baby sis can't be that bad." That was when Weiss turned to face Yang, with crazed looking eyes and… is that bags underneath them!?

"That is NOT my dolt!" She said in a high voice! "You don't know what's going on behind these walls! You don't know what I've been through! What I've done!" There was a brief moment of silence in the air. Yang didn't know how to react. "Don't judge me Yang!" The ' _Little Dragon_ '; that Yang's surname translates to, mentally groaned. _'Oum! Did you kill someone Ice Queen?'_ Yang broke the silence again.

"Do I really need to know?" The brawler of Team RWBY asked. She goes through enough troubles with her own Blake, especially when she goes into heat! Damn cat trait! Yang was pretty sure at one point, she couldn't feel… down there after the many rumps she had with Kitty Cat. The older half-sister mentally counted down as Weiss was preparing for her rant.

"OK! Ruby was fine up until last month!" Weiss started off, "Her mood swings give me whiplash! She's super aggressive! And Oum forbid we don't her snacks and food!",

"That… doesn't sound too harsh." Yang said gently, but oh boy, Weiss wasn't done yet.

"That's only HALF of it! Let's just say: my hips are still on fire! FIRE!" Yang couldn't help but let out a small giggle, despite Weiss giving her ice cold daggers at her.

"You're complaining about that princess?",

"YANG!" Weiss moved from her current position, so she could face the older sibling face to face and that she could see how traumatised she is and how much sanity she lost! "Now I know how Jaune feels with Pyrrha! Like men, we aren't built that way!",

"Weiss…" Yang knew Weiss' sanity was on the verge of being gone completely by the end of this pregnancy.

"There's no sleep! Only friction!" Weiss raised her finger into Yang's face. As much as Yang knows how that feels, she still can't help but be grossed out. And she's the dirty minded one on the team!

"Ew! Stop!" Weiss knew she needed to have a few moments to herself, before her darling wife comes looking for her.

"Then don't let her find me! I need you to…" Yang cut her off,

"Get your finger out of my face." She deadpanned. Their conversation was then cut short when the door was kicked open. Weiss didn't have to think twice to know it was Ruby, who has awoken from her siesta and leaped behind the chair, with Zwei following suit. Yang turned around and tried to act normal, but Ruby had other plans. To be fair, Yang actually found her knees beginning to buckle, what was in front of her, was not her adorable little sister… this was something else and it could send a Goliath running. Ruby spoke and not in her friendly, sweet tone.

"Yang! Weiss! Where!?",

"Hey Ruby!" Yang laughed nervously. The blonde decided to change tactics because she wanted to get out of this mansion alive. She pointed her thumb to Weiss' location. "Weiss is behind the chair. You look…",

"STUFF IT!" Ruby screeched. _'Yup, this is not my baby sister.'_ Yang thought in a scared manner. Weiss peeked over the armchair.

"Got it!",

"Weiss! NOW!",

"C- coming!" Weiss stuttered. Yang actually felt sorry for the CEO and prays no untimely deaths. She is thankful that Crescent Rose is locked up. Otherwise, there be two gravestones outside their home next to Summer Rose and a Memorial Plaque in Beacons Academy's _Hall of the Unforgotten_. _'Good luck sis.'_ Yang said mentally. In Weiss' mind, like she had telepathy: _'Yang! You traitor!'_ The CEO of the SDC tried so hard not to summon her Grimm Knight and make a break for it.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **I don't know if I should feel sorry for Weiss or not. So let's pray Ruby won't be actually like that when she's pregnant. Anyways, I know in the actual series… there will be shipping war with RoseGarden now a new contestant. Oh well.**

 **Bye! And keep an on your emails for new updates on _Never Stopped Loving You_! I am working on it!**


End file.
